


A Little R & R

by RookerLover



Category: Michael Rooker - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookerLover/pseuds/RookerLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time at a Con, a Freudian slip brings double the fun with 2 stars from The Walking Dead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freudian Slip

Dreams are funny things, they take from your experiences, your fears, hopes, desires....oh yes, especially your desires...and mix them up in your sub-conscious, only to spit them out again like a celtic knotwork of images; twisting and turning and looping back into themselves, like rats in a maze, until your brain acclimatizes and makes the jumble real.

That's how this dream came about. A weekend of gorging on the excitement, the nearness of the unattainable who, for a brief second in your life (and a split second of theirs), actually _**become**_ attainable. They touch you, you touch them. For a moment, YOU are real to THEM. You talk, they listen and respond, and are generous with their time. They make you feel a part of their lives for just that briefest of instances.

Deep down, somewhere in your rational, grown-up mind, you know it's an illusion, but the energy you are absorbing allows you to regress, to ignore that exasperated adult rattling the cage of reality, to actually enjoy yourself so much and be made to feel so comfortable and accepted by these people you admire, that you are attracted to, that in that brief moment of interaction, you let yourself be fooled, perhaps not even consciously, and allow your well-guarded filter to slide.

You finally meet that object, no, that _**person**_ , who melts your insides. Suddenly, the person who you have watched for years, not only in their movies and TV show, but in interviews, panels, talk shows, is there in front of you, smiling, waiting.

You can do this! You've seen how kind he is to his fans. You've practiced what you'd say since your photo op with him the night before. You came prepared, bringing a t-shirt from a bar in the city where he lives; hoping to use it as a conversation starter and, if you're being honest, a vain attempt to possibly impress him with your knowledge of something other than his career; a connection you, and (in your rapidly devolving brain) only you, can share with him. You look up at him to find him smiling at you. You manage to mumble a _"Hi"_ and almost die when he says, _"Hi, again, sweetheart! I remember meeting you last night. What's your name?"_

You idiot! Of course he needs your name for the autograph. You tell him, then show him the shirt. He gets up and unfolds it, checking it out. He recognizes the bar and you explain that you used to go there with your friends all the time. He seems impressed and calls it cool. You thank him for his time and for coming all the way to the Con. He smiles and says, _"Thank you for having me."_  
  
Maybe you shouldn't have watched that you tube video of him exchanging banter with his co-stars; but, you did, and now your senses are preparing to abandon you to your fate.  
  
As you walk away, your filter evaporates and your flirty nature slips out. _"I'd love to,"_ you reply with a smile. He does an almost double-take, then what you said hits him, the double entendre, and he gives you a startled, half-grin.  
  
You slink back into the crowd, mortified. Wondering if he saw the look of horror on your face as you realized what you had just done. You can imagine him saying to his handlers on the dais with him, _"Did she just hit on me?"_


	2. Freudian Slip Gets Reversed

All the way home, you keep mentally slapping yourself for the gaffe with Norman.  You know a lot of it is due to your lack of self-confidence.  If this had been 10 years ago, when you were still in shape, maybe you wouldn't be so mortified.

To make matters worse, you know you'll have to face him again that night at the V.I.P. party your friend won tickets for.  You briefly consider not going, then give your head a shake.  No way are you going to miss partying with Michael Rooker!  It should be crowded enough that you can hide from Norman.

Finally, you're ready.  Your phone rings and it's your friend telling you she's outside in the limo and has a surprise for you, too.

The driver holds the door open and your heart almost stops!  Sitting beside your friend, who has a huge grin on her face, is Michael Rooker & Norman Reedus!

Good thing you are hanging onto the door, as your knees threaten to buckle.  You feel your cheeks burn as your eyes briefly meet Norman's and he gives you a smile.  You smile back then, taking a deep breath and  sit down beside Michael.  He gives you that impish grin of his and a one-armed hug, and says, _"Hey, you look great, sweetheart."_

Your heart-rate speeds up and you manage to choke out a thanks and introduction.  He's wearing tight black jeans and a "Black Ops II" tee that shows off the (in)famous "Rooker Guns".  The sight isn't helping your efforts to be cool and collected, and you feel a familiar tingle start between your legs.

The guys are great, joking around with you, making you feel relaxed and comfortable.  You're still a bit embarrassed by your off-hand remark to Norman earlier that day, and are unable to look him directly in the eye when talking to him; feeling your cheeks flush, knowing your face is red. Michael teases you, trying to put you at ease, telling you not to worry about it, that both he and Norman have been propositioned in a lot less subtle ways; it was part of the job and usually taken as a compliment.

You arrive at the venue for the party - a club beside the hotel for the con - and are helped out of the limo by Michael, always the Southern gentleman. Norman immediately lights up a smoke, then smiles and offers you one. You accept shyly, and stand there, making small talk and enjoying your cigarettes.

As you enter the club, you’re surprised to see that it's not as crowded as you thought it would be.  Security escorts you to your table and you sit down, conscious of all eyes on you - well, on your companions.  Men glance over briefly and shrug, going back to their conversations.  Most of the women there are giving you the evil eye.

You're a bit surprised when Norman orders you a drink, but you thank him for his generosity; making sure to sip it slowly, highly aware that your filter has been known to disappear after one drink, and determined not to embarrass yourself again.  Your friend whispers that she doesn't feel well and is going to go to your room to lay down for a bit.  Seeing her get up, Michael offers to escort her safely to her room, knowing no drunk will bother her while he's there.  As he gets up, you think you see a look pass between the two men.

As usual, Norman has his phone out and is taking pictures of everyone and everything. You figure he is just posting to his Instagram account, so think nothing of it. He puts his phone on the table, then excuses himself for a minute saying he is just going to get a drink. While he is gone, his phone buzzes and, not able to help yourself, you peek at the screen. It's a text from Michael, saying, _"Go for it!"._

_"Go for it"_? Now you have to know what Norman had sent him. Looking around quickly, you scroll back a bit to see that he had sent a text to Michael saying, _"Should I?"_

Well, that was helpful! Not!

Mentally shrugging, you put his phone back where it was and take a sip of your drink. Just in time, too, as he comes back and sits down.  You mention that his phone buzzed while he was gone, and he picks it up, a slow grin curving those luscious lips. He looks at you and says, _"C'mere,"_ crooking his finger at you. You must have frowned in confusion because he says, _"I want to tell you something, but this table is in the way."_

You get up and are about to lean over to hear what he has to say, when he suddenly pulls you onto his lap and, with your side against his chest and his arm holding you there, he starts slowly, gently kissing the crook of your neck; you know, that sweet spot where your neck ends and your shoulder begins. A shiver runs through you and your heart rate skyrockets.  You look around to see if anyone else is seeing this fantasy come to life; that's when you notice that Michael is back, sitting across from you, grinning that shit-eating grin he has.

You barely have time to catch his wink of encouragement, when Norman turns you around and kisses you deeply! You're pretty sure that, if anyone else is watching, it is quite the show. You're kissing him back, losing yourself in the moment.  You can hear Rooker faintly in the background, just above the roar of your heart thudding in your ears. His words aren’t quite reaching your brain, but they sound encouraging.

You break off the kiss, breathing heavily and smile at him. You start to say that you guess he wasn't insulted by your earlier faux pas, but he puts his finger on your lips to silence you. He smiles and grabs your hand, whispering, _"Let's go somewhere more private."_

It takes you two tries to get out of Norman's lap, your legs weak at the thought of what could possibly happen.  As you get up to leave, still holding hands, Michael gives you a thumbs up and settles back in his chair.

You exit the elevator, feeling everyone’s eyes on you.  Norman's arm goes around your waist, his thumb sliding slowly up and down your side.  You cling to him, scared that if you let go, your knees will buckle. As he opens the door to his suite, you tell him that you have forgotten your purse at the table. Leading you in, he says, _"Don't worry, Rooker can bring it up later"._

The meaning of his words don’t fully register in your addled brain as he kicks the door shut, and says, _"Now, what was it you said about ' **having** ' me earlier?"_

He gives you that mischievous, little boy grin of his, while you blush and try to explain. Your mouth is barely open, when he pushes you up against the wall, pressing the full length of his lean, hard body against you; pinning your hands above your head, grabbing your hair in his fist and tilting your head back to kiss you again; this time it is demanding, owning.

Dear gods! Your heart is pounding, your entire body is trembling and waterweed has nothing on you at this point; your legs barely hold you up. As you try to catch your breath, he looks down at you, his eyes dark & says  softly _"Why don't **I** 'have' **you** instead?"_

You can’t seem to form words and the only sound out of your lips is a soft whimper.  You just nod your head weakly, not believing this is happening.

He kisses you again, lifting you up and carrying you to the bedroom, then letting you slide down him til your feet touch the floor. He leans in, nibbling your neck while unzipping your dress, letting it fall to the floor. He eyes you up & down and you become self-conscious. You try to cover your belly, but he pulls your arms away and says, _"No, let me see you - all women are beautiful in their own way."_

You let your arms fall down to your side and close your eyes, looking down, hoping he doesn't see your blush, knowing it's impossible as it's not only your face that goes red. He traces a finger from your jaw to your neck, over your shoulder and across to your collarbone; trailing a finger between your breasts and down your stomach to the waistband of your panties. You’re mesmerized by his touch; so much so that you don't hear the door to the room open.

You feel another pair of hands, bigger but just as gentle, slide down your arms to your waist, then to your hips; one hand gently taking your right hand and caressing it, massaging it. A mouth nips at your neck, as you hear that smokey, slightly southern voice whisper, _"Just enjoy this, darlin', you deserve to be treated right."_

You lean back against Michael, opening your eyes as you feel Norman's hands on your hips, seeing him kneeling in front of you, watching as he kisses slowly down your belly, his teeth gently tugging at your belly ring. Michael's hands have moved up & released the clasp of your bra, letting the straps fall off your shoulders. His thumbs tease the sides of your breasts, just as Norman runs his tongue along your bikini line; then moves lower, kissing you through the cotton. A moan? whimper? escapes you and your legs do buckle now.

You hear a soft, raspy laugh from behind you and are easily caught by Rooker's strong hands. Norman stands up slowly and leads you to the bed, gently pushing you down until you are sitting on the edge.  You feel Michael get on the bed behind you and pull you against him. Somewhere along the way, he's lost his clothes as you can feel only hot flesh behind you. You lay back in Michael's arms, marveling at the contained strength in them, watching as Norman slowly unbuttons his shirt, his eyes never leaving yours.

Michael's hands cup your breasts, his thumb flicking over your nipples, causing you to gasp and instinctually raise your hips in a gesture of want. You try to turn to kiss him, but he whispers, _"Shhhh, baby, soon, just watch This is all for you,"_ his native Alabama accent becoming more pronounced.

Norman has pulled his shirt off now, baring his chest and arms, your eyes drifting down his abs to the denim covering the rest of him. He grins and slowly undoes his belt, then unzips his jeans, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. His boxers are loose, but not loose enough that you can't tell he's starting to enjoy this. He drops to his knees and moves slowly towards the bed.

Michael pulls you back further, so that you’re laying against him, legs dangling off the edge. You close your eyes in surrender to the anticipation as you feel Norman start to kiss his way up your inner thigh, while Michael slides your bra down your arms and off of you. He flattens his hands and lightly runs his palms along the sides, under, then across the top of your breasts; his touch like a feather against over-sensitive nipples.

You feel hot breath between your legs, opening your eyes to watch Norman hook two fingers into your panties and slowly peel them down your legs and off your feet. His eyes never leave your face as he gently parts your knees; placing your feet on his shoulders, his hands running up your thighs to rest on your pelvic bone, holding you down as you feel his mouth on you. You gasp and writhe slightly, and he pulls you closer to the edge of the bed by your hips, effectively leaving your head in Michael's lap.

Rooker leans over you, his eyes gone dark blue and you can see the controlled desire in them. He gently kisses you, softly at first, then more insistent, his tongue caressing your lips, then twining with yours. The man knows how to kiss! His hands explore your upper body freely now, knowing exactly where and when to caress and where and when to be rough.

While Michael's tongue teases your mouth, Norman's tongue and mouth are doing an excellent job of making you squirm. It's obvious he's enjoying it and he knows exactly what to do. Not once has he tried to penetrate you; using his tongue, teeth and lips to gently suck, nibble and lick until you want to grab his head and hold him against you.

You moan as you feel his lips close over your most sensitive spot, creating suction, the tip of his tongue flicking at the same time, subjecting you to such exquisite torture, you feel like you’re going to burst.

Your moans are getting louder now and both men are breathing heavily. Norman's hands slide under your ass as he raises you higher, burying his face into you, the suction on you increasing, the flicking getting faster. Michael's gently scratching his nails up and down your ribs as he whispers, over and over _"That's it, baby, don't hold back.."_ , before kissing you deeply.

The combination of the sensations these men are giving you is too much; your back arches suddenly and your body stiffens. Wave after wave flows over you as Norman's mouth doesn't stop and Michael hotly whispers encouragement in your ear. The waves subside into intermittent shudders, each one being rewarded with another caress from Michael.

You lay back, panting, finally opening your eyes to see Norman grinning up at you. Rooker slides out from behind you and you’re surprised to see he still has his boxers on. Norman snakes up your body and kisses you. _"So,"_ he says with a smile, _"how do you like me having you?"_

Rooker laughs and tells you to stay where you are, he'll get you some water. Like you can move! Your legs, hell, your entire body feels like jelly. Norman rolls off you and reaches over a cigarette, sharing it with you. _"Just a little break,"_ he says in his soft voice, _"then round 2."_


	3. Taste of The South

Delta Blues start playing softly in the other room, then Mike comes back with a glass of water, waiting for you to sit up before handing it to you with a smile. _"Best rehydrate, darlin' "_ he says, grinning, _"you're gonna need it."_

A shiver runs through you at the hinted promise of more pleasure, and you take a gulp of the ice cold water. Mike gently takes the glass from your hand and sets it down on the bedside table. Crouching in front of you, he slides his hands along the tops of your thighs to your hips; grasping your waist, he pulls you in for a kiss, gentle at first, then more demanding.  As you respond and meet his growing passion with your own, you feel a tremor run through him, and the kiss deepens.  The realization that _**he** _ is being aroused by you, not to mention what is about to happen, hits you and you pull back a bit, suddenly shy again.

He stands up slowly, his gaze intense; then reaches out, cupping your face, gently pulling you up so that you’re standing and pressed tight against him.  He wraps an arm around you, his other hand tilting your chin up so that you have no choice but to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. His smile is almost predatory as he whispers against your lips, his 'Bama drawl more noticeable, _"Just go with the flow, baby,"_ his tongue flicks out and traces your lips, _"I know there's a wild woman in there. Let her out."_

His mouth covers yours and the kiss he gives you is felt down to your toes. One of his hands grasps your ass, pressing you against him, letting you know how ready he is; his other hand gathering up a fistful of your hair and pulling. You moan into his mouth and grind against him, all reservation out the window at his touch. He’s just like you imagined; aggressive, dominant, taking what he wants, _**possessing**_ you!  You slide a hand down his arm, feeling the strength in the rock hard bicep, then lightly scratch down his bare side and back up.

Reluctantly, you break the kiss, only to lean into his chest, kissing and licking your way across it. You flick your tongue across one of his nipples and are rewarded by a soft groan. Smiling to yourself, you move to the other nipple, licking, then gently nipping it. His grip on your hair tightens and you slowly sink to your knees, your hand snaking around to scratch down his back, your mouth kissing down his abs. You take a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him: a mix of subtle cologne and aroused male. Leaning back on your heels, you look up at him. His eyes are half open and his breath ragged. He's watching every move you make.

He starts to reach for his boxers, but you shake your head and move his hands away. _"Not yet,"_ you whisper, your own voice breathless.  His hands run through your hair, holding it back to watch as you lean forward and gently kiss him through his boxers. He's hard as a rock and you feel him shudder when your lips run down his length, the heat of him coming through the thin fabric. His back arches slightly and he groans as your mouth closes over him through the material.

A shudder goes through you and you feel yourself getting wetter. You reach up and slide his boxers down, trembling as you see him, so hard and ready, for the first time. He's more ready than you realized and you flick your tongue out to capture the drop that has appeared at the tip. You lick your lips, wetting them, then slowly slide them over the top, your hand wrapping around the base to steady him as your mouth inches its way down.

_"Ohhh...shit...yes!"_ he gasps between clenched teeth, putting his head back and closing his eyes. You add suction as you bring your mouth back up the length of him, stopping to leave just the head in your mouth; your tongue swirling, tracing his shape, then sliding back down, taking all of him until your lips are pressed against his pubic bone. He's trembling now, moaning and whispering encouragement, _"Oh fuck, that feels so good, baby...mmmmm...that's it....."_ his voice raspier than normal. Taking him in your hand, you slowly lick the underside of him, all the way to the tip; finally enveloping the head with your mouth once more.

He lifts you up, kissing you deeply. _"Shit, woman! You're driving me crazy!"_ he growls against your lips, pulling you down onto the bed on top of him. Glancing over, you realize you’d forgotten that Norman was still there. He's obviously been enjoying the show as he is nude now, and you’re impressed by what you see in his hand.

Norman smiles, then reaches over with his free hand to caress your breast. You lean over and kiss him hard, sliding down to position yourself over Mike.  Mike's hand is on your hip and you feel the tip of him pressed against you, rubbing slowly up and down until, with a groan and a single thrust, he’s fully in you. You moan into Norman's mouth, then lean back, rocking slowly on Mike.

_“Jesus, baby, you’re so tight,”_ Mike whispers as he does a slow, controlled grind against you, _"How long has it been?"_ His hands hold your hips tight, forcing you to keep still; feeling him filling you completely.  Your back is arched and Norman leans over, his teeth closing on one of your nipples. You gasp and grab Norman's shoulder for balance, desperately trying to writhe on Mike, your efforts thwarted by his grip. You open your eyes to look at Mike and he grins up at you, _"Payback's a bitch, eh, sweetheart?"_

You grin back at him and flex in time to his slow grind, mentally thanking whoever invented Kegels.  His eyes widen slightly, and he gasps softly, _"Oh so that's how you want to play it?"_

Nodding at Norman to move back, Mike sits up and kisses you deeply.  You wrap your legs around his waist, driving him deeper inside, the angle allowing you to rock on him.  You hear a low moan and the next thing you know, you’ve been flipped onto your stomach, your face inches from Norman's bare lap.  You lick your lips and motion Norman closer.  As your mouth closes over him, you feel Mike lift your hips up, then slowly rub up and down you until you’re moaning softly, the vibrations causing Norman to fall back on his elbows with a gasp.

You wriggle and press backwards, trying desperately to feel Mike inside you again.  He leans over your back, holding himself against you, teasing, and whispers, _"Tell me what you want,"_ his voice husky with arousal, _"C'mon, sweetheart, tell me..."_

You slide your mouth slowly back up Norman's length, your hand still stroking as you whimper, then whisper to Mike, _"Please...please...I want you in me..."_

The words have barely left your lips when you feel Mike grab your hips and, with a growl, bury himself to the hilt in one thrust.  You gasp and press back against him.  His strokes are slow, teasing. You feel him fill you, then slowly withdraw, almost to the tip, gliding forward again; the movements a slow, delicious torture.

Norman's hands gently pressing down on your head remind you of his presence, and you take him back between your lips, your mouth matching Mike's strokes.  Norman's hands slide down your shoulders to your breasts; kneading and caressing as he moans softly, breath hissing between his teeth when you flick your tongue across the sensitive underside of the head, then wrap your lips around him once more taking him deep in your throat.

Mike is still sliding slowly out of you, but his thrusts back inside are getting harder and faster.  Your hips are thrusting back to meet him, and you feel one of his hands slip around to find your button, circling it, then gently squeezing and tugging it with two fingers. An electric shock runs through you and you shudder, pressing and grinding back against Mike.  His hand on your hip is trembling and you release Norman long enough to whisper to Mike, _"Keep still for minute..let me do the work..."_

You grind against Mike; then, tightening your muscles, you slowly slide up him; relaxing as you thrust back down, impaling yourself. Your mouth is mimicking your movements on Norman.  He's groaning now, his hips thrusting up, his hands tangled in your hair; you can taste how close he is.

Mike's moaning and whispering to you.  He grabs your hips again and starts thrusting faster now, his fingers still tracing circles around your clit, sending shockwaves through you.

You try to focus on Norman, licking and sucking, feeling him getting harder & harder.  He's trying to hold back, but his hips are bucking, driving himself deeper into your mouth.  With a groan, he gasps, _"Oh shit!  I'm...I'm gonna cum..."_  

He tries to pull out of your mouth but you just increase the suction on the tip of him, your tongue swirling, as your hand strokes the base.  You release him just long enough to look up into his half-closed eyes, the look of pleasure on his face almost doing you in, and murmur huskily, _"Do it!  Come for me, Norman..."_

At your words, he grabs your head and, with a few quick thrusts, explodes in your mouth with a loud groan. You can feel him pulse with each powerful jet, causing your own body to shudder with him.

Unable to hold back any longer, with one last lick, you release Norman and focus fully on Mike; meeting him thrust for thrust, begging him to go faster and harder... _ **harder**_.  Mike pulls out of you, flipping you onto your back, slamming back into you with bruising force; locking his eyes on yours, holding your gaze, as you wrap your legs around him and arch your back to meet his thrusts, your nails clawing down his back.  It's fierce and primal and intense, and it sends you over the edge, your legs clenching tighter around Mike, trying to grind the last vestiges of your sanity out against him.

He's trembling with the strain of holding back, and he growls at you _"C'mon, baby...yeah that's it...cum for me..."_ , then dips his head down, locking his mouth on yours, biting your tongue & lower lip.  His thrusts not slowing, driving into you like a jackhammer.

The combination of his words and kiss, do the trick and you groan into his mouth, wave after wave of pleasure washing over you, your body bucking & grinding, meeting him thrust-for-thrust.   _"Fuck, yes!,"_ Mike groans and you feel him thicken inside you.  Still riding each wave, your body shuddering, you murmur against his mouth, _"Yes..mmm...that's it Mike...cum with me..."_  He gives one last deep thrust then freezes as you feel him pulse and fill you; setting you off again.

You fall back, panting, as Mike tries to catch his breath, his full weight on you for a moment, then he rolls to the side, sweat glistening on both of you.

Norman reaches over, brushing your hair off your face and whispering, _"Fuck!  That was hot!"_   You turn your head, trying to get your eyes to focus and grin weakly at him.  _"My turn next.."_


	4. Longer Than A New York Minute

The three of you must haved dozed off as the room is almost dark when you open your eyes.  You try to sit up, only to find you're held down by Mike's arm across your stomach; Norman is snuggled against you, one arm thrown across your chest, the other snaked underneath you and holding your shoulder, one of his legs entwined with yours.  
  
You grin to yourself, wishing for a moment that you had a camera, wondering how you're going to get out from under the two men without waking them.    
  
You glance down, drinking in the sight of Mike's firm ass.  God!  The man was in great shape, better than most guys half his age.  You tear your eyes away and look at his face, so relaxed in sleep, his gorgeous blue eyes hidden.  He looks vulnerable, and you wonder just how much he hides when he's _"on"_ for the world.  
  
You look down at Norman, shifting slightly to see him better.  His face is peaceful, making him look younger than he normally does.  When e feels you move, he frowns and draws you closer; making little mumbling sounds, burying his face into your neck.  You hold still and his body relaxes once more; his eyes moving back and forth, indicating deep R.E.M. sleep.  
  
Your bladder is starting to insist you get up and you gently take Mike's arm and move it off your stomach.  He mutters in his sleep, then turns over onto his back.  One down, one to go.  You slowly slide a leg out from under Norman's, then cautiously move his arm off of you.  Carefully, you start to slide down the bed between the two of them, thankful no one had pulled up the blankets.  
  
You're almost at the end of the bed, when Norman sits up and whispers, _"Where ya goin'?"_   He's rubbing his face and his eyes are still heavy with sleep; he looks like a little boy just waking up.  _"You're not leaving, are you?"_   You smile at him and whisper, _"Shhhh.  I'm just going to the bathroom.  I'll be back in a moment."_  
  
He nods, reassured, and lays back down, watching as you slide off the bed and walk into the gigantic bathroom.   You flick on the light, and are momentarily blinded.  As your eyes adjust, you catch sight of yourself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror covering one wall.    
Dear gods!  You're a mess!  Your hair is tangled and all over the place and still damp with sweat,  Your lips are swollen and there's bruises on your hip...in the shape of fingers!  You smile, not minding the bruises; almost proud of them.  They're proof of how much control you made Mike lose.  Thinking back on how the bruises were made, you feel a warmth start in your belly and spread down to between your legs.  
  
You run a hand down your stomach, sliding lower then wince as you find another less visible bruise.  Mike had really pounded into you and, while you'd enjoyed it at the time and certainly didn't regret it, it was going to make walking the Con the next day a challenge; you hoped there were cushioned chairs there.  
  
Glancing at the huge, marble bathtub, you decide a hot bath and long soak will help to soothe your happily battered body.  Stepping into the tub, you sigh in relief as the heat starts to relax you almost immediately.  You lean back, letting the water cover you completely; dipping under to wet your hair, slicking it back.    
  
You reach for the towel you had left on the side of the tub, only to feel a hand take yours, then the soft absorbancy of the towel gently wiping your face.  You open your eyes to see Norman kneeling by the tub, smiling softly at you.  _"You hadn't come back and I'm not sleeping with Rooker - not without you between us!"_  
  
You laugh softly.  _"Sorry, I just thought I'd have a quick bath.  I'm...I'm a little sore and thought it would help."_   You duck your head shyly, a little embarassed at reminding him of how wanton you had been.  
  
Norman hadn't bothered to dress, and the sight of him kneeling nude by the tub was making you start to tingle.  Norman brought a finger up to gently trace your swollen lips, then leaned in for a soft kiss.  _"Lay back and relax,"_ he whispers.  
  
You do as you're told, leaving your eyes half-open to watch as Norman takes the shampoo, pouring some into his hand.  He rubs his hands together, then calmly spreads the lather through your hair; his long, strong fingers massaging your scalp, relaxing you further.  You half-resist at first, unable to believe that Norman Reedus is taking care of you!  He shushes your feeble protests with a kiss, then continues his work.  He stands up to reach the shower head, turning on the water, testing the temperature, before rinsing your hair; his fingers combing tenderly through the strands, making sure all the shampoo is gone.  
  
As he replaces the shower, you can't help but notice that he's half-hard again; making you wonder just how much he's enjoying playing the submissive role.  Then you remember how he controlled your mouth on him and realize he's just topping from the bottom.  Not that you mind at all.  
  
Another soft kiss, then he whispers, _"Lean forward, I want to do your back."_   You sit up, biting back a grimace as tender flesh is pressed against hard marble. You must have not hidden it as well as you thought, because Norman frowns and tucks a finger under your chin, lifting your face up to his.  _"Sore?"_ he asks, just a hint of a grin on his lips.  
  
 _"A bit,"_ you reply, _"but worth it."_  
  
He laughs as he soaps the wash cloth up.  Lifting your freshly-washed hair, he runs the cloth across the back of your neck, then down your spine and back up to your shoulders.  His touch is gentle and relaxing.  He drops the cloth into the water, leaving it there as he uses his hands to spread the lather across your back, strong fingers massaging your muscles.  You moan softly, and close your eyes, leaning forward a bit more.  _"Feel good?"_ he asks you with a soft chuckle.   You nod, unable to form words at the moment.  
  
He picks up the cloth again, using it to rinse your back; his free hand running down your side, fingertips lightly brushing the side of your breast, making you shiver, down to your hip, then back up.  _"Lean back, sweetheart,"_ he whispers, gently guiding you.  
  
You do as you're told, exposing your less-than-perfect body to his gaze.  His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips, and you see that he's soaping up his hands instead of the cloth.  His eyes meet yours and he gives you seductive smile.  A small throbbing starts between your legs, making you forget about being self-conscious, and you smile back.  
  
Norman leans over, soapy hands covering your breasts, making them slippery.  Your nipples harden instantly, and you can't help but arch your back, pressing them deeper into his hands.  He grins as he caresses you, gently squeezing, flicking his thumbs over your nipples, then pinching them lightly.  His hands move in small, slow circles down your body to your stomach; sliding them around your waist, then bringing them back, fingers tracing your hips until they're resting on your thighs.  
  
Your eyes are closed, so you don't see him lean forward to kiss you, the feel of his soft lips against your own making you purr, your lips parting, allowing entrance to his tongue.  One hand slides under you, lifting your hips out of the water, the other hand gently stroking and probing the tender flesh between your legs.  You gasp and wince, wanting to both press against his hand and move away from it.  He makes the decision for you, softly cupping you in his hand, holding it still for a moment before gently parting the slick, swollen folds and slipping one slender finger inside of you; his thumb circling your nub, his mouth still joined to yours.  
  
You gasp and press down on him, deepening the kiss; your arousal intensified by the slight pain.  Crooking his finger, he finds the hidden spot inside you and slowly strokes it, building the fire deep inside you, the pressure on your clit increasing slightly.  You're whimpering now, grinding against his hand, enjoying the sting of your bruised flesh, the pain intensifying your excitement.  
  
Another finger slides into you, joining the first in stroking your insides.  You're holding yourself out of the water now, Norman's  other hand cups your breast, his mouth descending on your nipple, sucking and biting.  You hold his head, your hips bucking wildly, splashing water everywhere as his fingers start to slide in and out, his knuckles hitting your bruises each time.  His teeth have hold of your other nipple now and he tugs on it, his free hand pinching the one he's just left.  
  
You can't take any more, pain and pleasure melding together to bring you to the edge.  Norman lifts his mouth from you long enough to command, _"Yes, come for me, sweetie,"_ his fingers thrusting faster, _"Let me feel you come on my hand..."_  
  
You cry out at the intensity of your orgasm, your eyes rolling in your head, thinking you're going to pass out from the pleasure; an arm wrapping around Norman's back, holding on as you're sucked into the maelestrom of sensation.  
  
Finally, your eyes flutter open as you feel Norman slide his fingers from you; watching as he sucks on them, his gaze holding yours.  A shiver runs through you, now knowing what that look means; wondering if you'll live through it, willing to chance it. You reach out and take his hand in yours, bringing it to your mouth, then licking slowly between his fingers, tasting yourself, sucking on his middle finger.    
  
Norman stands up slowly, trailing his wet finger over your lips, before bending over to pick you up; carrying you, still dripping wet, to the bedroom.  You both stifle a laugh as you see that Mike has sprawled out, completely taking over the queen size bed.  Norman gives a little shrug, then carries you out to the lounge area, kicking pillows onto the floor before gently setting you down on them.


	5. More New York Minutes

You lean back on your elbows, watching as Norman holds up a finger, indicating he'll be right back, then walks back into the  
bedroom, your gaze drinking in the sight of his bare ass. He's gone less than a minute, holding some things in both hands.  He  
kneels beside you, placing the items on the floor.  Your eyes widen at the sight of soft rope and the unmistakable tails of a flogger.  There's another item beside them, but you can't quite make it out.  
  
Norman grins at you, almost shyly, and whispers, _"Up for some fun?"_   You swallow hard and nod.  You had heard rumours on the  
internet that he was kinky, so you're really not that surprised.  _"Do you trust me?"_ he asks, looking intently into your eyes, like he's trying to read your mind.  Again, you nod.  He smiles and leans over, kissing you softly, his hands running up your arms; bringing them together over your head, pinning them at the wrists with one hand.  
  
Norman breaks the kiss and smiles gently at you, still holding your wrists together.  His other hand reaches for the rope, swiftly  
binding your wrists, then to the leg of the sofa.  You tug slightly, testing the knots, but it's obvious he knows what he's doing;  
again, not surprising to you.  He's watching you, slowly licking his lips.  _"Turn over,"_ he whispers.  
  
As you comply, you hear him tell you a word to use if you want to stop; he calls it a safe word.  You nod and repeat the word, your body quivering in anticipation.  The room suddenly becomes darker and you realize he has placed a mask across your eyes.  You feel him run his fingertips down your back, flattening his palms as he gets to your hips; gently lifting them until your ass is high in the air and your head is resting on your bound wrists.  
  
The vulnerability of your position hits you and you wonder how you got here.  The tug of Norman gently pulling your legs slightly  
apart, then running a finger up and down your centre, makes you forget everything but the sensations he's making you feel.  You  
press back, wanting to feel more of his hand on you, and you do.  A sudden, gentle smack on your rump causes you to gasp in  
surprise.  It didn't really hurt, you think to yourself, then feel another one.  While this one stung a bit, you're surprised to find yourself getting wetter, trying to lift your ass higher.  
  
You hear a soft chuckle from behind you, then another smack.  Your ass is starting to feel warm and tingly but another, more  
insistent throb is making itself known between your thighs.  One more slap, the sound loud in the room, then the feel of soft fur  
caressing your burning cheeks.  The cool, silky softness of the fur is such a contrast to the heat radiating from you, that a soft  
moan escapes your lips.  The fur slides slowly up your back, then around to your breasts, causing your nipples to harden  
instantly.  Lost in the sensation, you are barely aware of Norman leaning against you, rubbing himself up and down between your  
slippery folds.  You groan and try to press back against him.  
  
 _"Not yet, babe,"_ he whispers, _"you have to earn that."_  
  
You whimper at the loss as both Norman and the fur are taken away.  You are left for only a moment, although it feels longer; then feel the tails of soft leather trail up your spine, then down again.  You tense slightly, a mix of fear and anticipation causing you to shiver.  You gasp as you feel the soft tails caress your wetness, the tips hitting your throbbing clit.  Again and again the leather strokes you, bringing you closer and closer as the intensity increases.  You're so close to the edge now, you know the next stroke will send you over.  
  
A gasp is torn from you as the tails come down again, only this time on your tender ass.  You writhe and whimper in frustration;  
still teetering on the edge.  Again, the sting of the flogger is felt, this time across your shoulders.  Your back arches and the leather comes down again on your ass.  
  
You can hear Norman breathing, soft growls escaping his lips.  You hear something drop, then feel his hands run over your back and ass, dipping between your legs.  A finger is slowly eased into you and you groan, pressing against it, grinding.  You hear a loud moan from Norman, then his finger withdraws, only to rest and press against your clit.  Your hips buck, trying to get him to rub you, give you anything to get off.  Another soft laugh and the finger disappears also.  
  
Your body is trembling uncontrollably now, you need release so badly, like you've never needed it before!  It feels like he could  
breathe on you and it would push you over the edge.  You feel him lean against you, whispering in your ear, _"Tell me what you_  
 _want, babe,"_ his teeth nip your neck, _"Ask me permission to cum..."_   His breath is hot on your skin and his words only arouse you  
further.  
  
You take a shaky breath, swallow and whimper, _"Please...please, Norman.  I want...I **need** you to fuck me..."_  
  
You feel him rub against you, up and down, teasing, " _What else?"_ his voice is a low growl as he pushes just the tip inside you.  
You moan as you feel him enter you, but he holds still, pulling back when you try to impale yourself on him.  _"What...else?"_ he  
groans, accentuating each word with a quick thrust, then holding just the tip inside you once again.  
  
Your entire body is on fire by now and you are finding it hard to form words.  _"Please...may I p-please c-cum on you...?"_   your  
words trail off into into a cry of triumph as he thrusts deep into you, hands wrapped around your waist, pushing and pulling you  
against him.  
  
He's slammimg into you, grunting softly.  Gone is the soft, gentle Norman; in his place is a wild, hungry beast, taking pleasure  
from you and, if truth be told, you from him.  He leans forward, untying your restraints with a quick tug, then goes back to turning your insides to goo.  Your hands freed, you raise up and meet his thrusts, grinding against him.    
  
Norman suddenly grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls, groaning, _"Now...cum for me now..."_  
  
His words are like a trigger and you moan loudly, tightening and pulsing around him, crying out as you reach the point of no  
return.  You're barely aware that Norman has stopped thrusting and is emptying himself into you, softly muttering, _"Fuck yeah!_  
 _Fuck...fuck...fuuuuccckkk..."_  
  
You fall forward, completely spent, small aftershocks still coursing through you.  Norman follows you down, still joined to you,  
trying to hold his weight off of you, breathing heavily.  You feel him softly kiss your neck and you shiver, as he rolls off of you, then gathers you into his arms, stroking your hair.    
  
You wriggle closer, resting your head on his chest, closing your eyes, listening to his heart beat.


	6. Southern Comfort - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for E, A & S - we can dream
> 
> Thanks to JS & KS for their help!

You're in a field, your eyes closed against the bright summer sun shining down on you.  A light breeze plays over you, causing the long grass to bend and tickle your neck.  You mutter and try  to push it away, only to find your hand grazing stubble and solid flesh.  You slowly open your eyes to find a pair of baby blues staring back at you, _"Mornin', darlin' "_ , Rooker says with a grin,   _"Whatcha want for breakfast?"_  
  
You blink and look around, a bit disoriented at finding yourself back in the bed, the sun streaming into the room through the sheers. Mike waits for you to sit up before handing you a coffee.  You take a sip, then place the mug on the bedside table; leaning back against the pillows.  You notice Mike is still staring at you, a small grin playing on his lips and a familiar twinkle in his eye. _"What?"_ you ask.  _"Do I have something..."_   You stop in mid-sentence as you suddenly realize the sheet is pooled around your waist and you're sitting in _**bed**_ , casually baring your breasts to _**Michael Rooker**_ , who is obviously enjoying the view!  
  
You feel a warm flush start at your collar bone and work its way up to your cheeks as you hurridly pull the sheet up.  Mike laughs softly and reaches over, slowly pulling the sheet back down, _"I like this view better, babe,"_ he says.  _"Don't tell me you're **still** shy?"_  
  
You mumble something about it being different in the light of day then, to your horror, feel tears spring to your eyes.  Mike's playful smile disappears and he immediately pulls you to him, cradling you in his strong arms, your face pressed against his bare chest.   _"What's the matter, darlin'?"_   He sounds genuinely concerned.  
  
You shake your head slowly, blinking back tears, swallowing, trying to get yourself back under control.  Mike is stroking your hair and you feel your restraint crumble.  The next thing you know, you're pouring your insecurities out to him: how you hate being overweight and not having a flat stomach anymore, the way it affects your confidence, having to pretend none of it bothers you; right down to not being able to control blushing.  
  
Mike tilts your face up, a gentle smile on his lips.  _"Oh, sweetheart, don't you know how attractive you are?"_   His thumbs gently wipe the tears from your cheeks, then softly trace your lips.  He lightly kisses your eyelids, then the tip of your nose, before pressing his lips to yours, letting them linger there for a long time.  
  
He wraps you protectively in his strong arms, holding on as if he's afraid to let go. _"You're sexy as hell!"_

You shake your head slowly, still a bit embarrassed, _"I'm not thin or pretty like all those younger girls who throw themselves at you."_

He gently cups your face in his hands so you have no choice but to look into his eyes.  _"I like women with some meat on their bones.  They're earthy, soft and sensual."_   Mike gives you a small smile, still holding your gaze,  _"Yes, the younger ladies are flattering but, they have no experience; they only know how to take.  I prefer someone who knows what they're doing and, sweetheart, you **definitely** know exactly what to do."_  
  
You duck your head, trying to escape the scrutiny of those intense eyes, explaining how you're a bit ashamed of the way you were with both of them; how his opinion of you is extremely important; how you are in awe of _**him**_ , not the celebrity.  
  
His smile is tender as he releases you long enough to reach over and put the coffee back in your hand.  _"Drink up, baby.   It'll help,"_ his arm carefully pulling you against him once more.  You snuggle against his broad chest while you finish the coffee, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around you.  He kisses the top of your head, running his fingers through your hair, pushing it out of your face. _“Feeling better?”_ You aren't sure if you really are, still feeling a bit awkward and shy, but in his arms your head is swimming and you nod slowly, giving him a small smile.  
  
You reluctantly untangle yourself from his arms, grabbing a discarded t-shirt from the floor and pulling it over your head, belatedly realizing it's Mike's Black Ops II shirt from the night before; it's big enough that it falls just below your ass.  You look over at Mike, _"Hope you don't mind,"_ you half-question as you gather your clothes from the floor. 

Mike grins, eyeing you up and down, _"Looks good on ya,"_ he says as he tries to pull you back into bed beside him, pretending to pout. _"Would look better off of ya!"_  

You give him a small smile and shake your head, _"I need a shower, I won't be long."_    
  
The hot water feels good as you hold your face up to the stream, eyes closed, still trying to wrap your mind around the previous night as you take the small bar of soap in your hands. You're so lost in your thoughts, you don't hear the shower door open; it's only when you feel Mike's hands on your shoulders, as he slides in behind you, that you realize he's there.  He takes the soap from you and slowly runs it up and down your back, gently massaging your shoulders, easing your sore muscles. Moving his hands up into your hair, kissing the crook of your neck; a soft moan sliding out of your throat before you can control yourself.    
  
Your eyes still closed, you feel light kisses being placed down the back of your neck.  You lean back against him, his arm sliding around your waist, pulling you tight, his hand languidly drifting down your ribs to rest lightly on your hip.  His movements are slow and deliberate, his free hand gliding around to gently cup your breast; your back arching as the feelings of his tantalizing seduction erase any negative thoughts, reducing your awareness to sheer sensation.    
  
No words are spoken as Mike gently turns you to face him, leaning down to tenderly brush his lips against yours, his teeth grazing your lower lip.  The titillating kisses continue down your neck, across to your collar bone, ending between your breasts.  You gasp as you feel his tongue flick across a nipple, then the other, your fingers instinctively threading through his soft curls.    
  
Crouching, his hands on your hips to steady his balance, the kisses progress down your stomach and over to a hip.  He stops and frowns, seeing the bruises.  Looking up at you, he whispers, _"Did I do that?"_  

You smile, _"Yeah, I don't mind, though."_ He nods but you can tell he isn't convinced.  _"Really, Mike, it's ok. I kinda like them...a-almost like a souveneir,"_ you give him a half-shy grin.  He gives a quiet chuckle, planting a soft kiss on each bruise before standing up.  
  
He pulls you into him again, kissing you so skillfully you are left clinging to him, panting.  He grins at you and whispers, _"Let's go back to bed."_   Mike steps out first and, for a moment, you can do nothing but drink in the sight of him standing there; thick brown curls not fully tamed by the water, deep blue eyes, always so expressive, give away his desire.  Your eyes follow a drop that escapes from his collar bone, langorously making its way down through the short, curly hair on his well-muscled chest and down his stomach before disappearing into the thatch below.  
  
A soft chuckle brings your eyes back up to see a smug smile playing on Mike's lips.  _"Enjoying the sights?"_  

You flush, but nod your head and say, _"Shit yes!"_   At that, Mike laughs then, before you realize it, he sweeps you up in his arms, carrying you to the bedroom.  
  
Setting you down on the bed, Mike gently pushes you against the pillows, the back of his hand tenderly stroking your face as he leans over you.  His voice is still soft as he asks, _"Better now?"_   You nod slowly and he smiles.  _"Good.  Now let me show you how beautiful you are.  Close your eyes, darlin'."_  
  
He buries his face in your hair and breathes in your scent. He says nothing, but you feel his warm breath caress your neck as his lips work their way up to your ear, teeth gently nipping the lobe before moving back to your mouth.  The kiss is soft and slow and you're disappointed when his lips move away, only to travel, once again, down your neck, his tongue flicking out to taste your skin.  A shiver runs through you and you reach a hand up to run your fingers through his soft curls; so glad he let it grow out after filming Guardians of the Galaxy.  
  
Mike shifts his weight, straddling you now.  You open your eyes and look into his blue gaze; the mix of gentleness and desire piercing your very soul; so much so that you have to close them again, focusing instead on the sensations.  His hands are on either side of your shoulders and he drops to rest his weight on a forearm as he dips his head down again, lips brushing against your collar bone.  His free hand caresses your side, sliding up to cup your breast.  
  
You gasp softly as you feel his warm mouth encase your nipple; causing you to open your eyes again, just in time to see his tongue flick out, teasing the sensitive tip.  Your back arches, one hand caressing his strong back, the other pressing his mouth back onto you.  Gently, Mike takes your hand from his head, holding it to your side briefly, whispering, _"Just lay back and enjoy, I plan on taking my time,"_ his breath grazing against your skin as he goes back to suckling you; his teeth nipping and tugging each nipple in turn until you're squirming.  
  
He's on all fours over your body, his mouth caressing you as his head moves further down.  Slowly lowering himself until he's between your legs, his head resting on your stomach briefly, as he reaches up to caress your breasts again. Each movement and touch is calculated to slowly bring you to the boiling point.  Mike lifts his head, watching you writhe under his ministrations for a moment, then eases his hands down your sides, the strokes light as a feather.  
  
His hands reach your hips and, taking care to avoid your bruises, he holds you down with one hand, the other gently parting you. Mike slides a finger between your folds, finding liquid heat already dripping from you.  He groans quietly, then dips his head down, flicking his tongue out to taste you.  You moan and try to raise your hips, panting slightly.  Mike looks up at you, whispering, _“You're so beautiful when you’re aroused.”_  
  
He lowers his head once more, fingers holding you open to his view; his tongue flicking briefly over your nub before gliding down to taste you at your source, penetrating you, then licking slowly back up to your clit.  You tremble as the slow teasing sensations overtake you, soft groans of pleasure escaping your parted lips; your breath catching as Mike deliberately, leisurely circles your clit with his tongue.  You reach down, running your fingers through his curls, using every last ounce of restraint to _**not**_ hold his face to you.  
  
His mouth covers you, sucking and licking and you lift your hips up against him, panting as you feel the spasm start.  Mike just moans around you and suckles harder, sliding his thumb inside you.  You're bucking against his face, loving the feel of his stubble scratching your sensitive inner thighs.  Your toes curl and your body stiffens as your first orgasm sweeps through you.  Mike holds you up, lifting his face to watch as you crest the wave of pleasure.


End file.
